The prior art is documented with numerous examples of impact absorbing and protecting helmet designs. The objective in each instance is to provide a head and neck protection to the wearer.
A first example is the shock balance controller of Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 7,603,725 and which teaches a support structure having a chamber including a port disposed in a side of the chamber, the port providing an opening to a housing, and a bladder coupled to the housing, the bladder being filled with a first material configured to receive pressure from a shock, wherein the first material, when receiving the shock pushes a first piston that compresses a spring disposed in the housing, the spring pushing a second piston that increases the pressure of a second material stored in the chamber. A shock balance controller may also include a structure configured to support the shock balance controller, the structure having a chamber, a port, and a housing assembly, and a bladder coupled to the structure using the housing assembly, the bladder and housing assembly being configured to transfer energy between the bladder and the chamber.
Anderson, US 2013/0312161, teaches an impact energy attenuation material, impact energy attenuation module employing the material and a fit system for optimizing the performance thereof is provided. Non-linear energy attenuating material consisting of a plurality of loose particles is employed for impact energy dissipation. The loose particles are preferably spherical elastomeric balls. An impact energy attenuation module includes a container that holds the loose particles. The impact energy attenuation module can be provided in a wide range of sizes and shapes and the loose particles can be provided in different materials, sizes, density, compaction and hardness to suit with the application at hand. A matrix of impact energy attenuation module are provided about the surface of a shell to provide the required impact energy attenuation. The material, impact energy attenuation module and system of the present invention are well suited for protection of body parts and other cushioning and protection needs.
Abernathy, U.S. Pat. No. 8,739,317, teaches a liner adapted to be interposed between the interior surface of a protective headgear and a wearer's head and includes a plurality of networked fluid cells adapted to distribute and dissipate an impact force to the liner, and/or headgear with which the liner is used, across a larger area of the wearer's head as compared with the impact location, and also to dampen the tendency of the wearer's head from rebounding back from the impact location by transferring fluid through the network from fluid cells at the impact location to those in an opposed region. Discrete fluid cells interspersed among the networked fluid cells maintain the liner and/or the headgear in a predetermined orientation on the wearer's head. Fluid flow within the liner may be restricted or directed by configuring the fluid passageways. A liner may further include means for moving fluid into or out of the fluid cells.
Suddaby, US 2014/0173810, teaches a protective helmet having multiple zones of protection suitable for use in construction work, athletic endeavors, and similar activities. The helmet includes a hard outer protective that is suspended over a hard anchor zone by elastic bladders are positioned in the elastomeric zone and bulge through one or more of a plurality of apertures located in the outer zone. In one embodiment, an additional crumple zone is present. The structure enables the helmet to divert linear and rotational forces away from the user's braincase.
Also referenced is the helmet structure of Brown, US 2014/0068841, without any hard outer shell and which has axially compressible cell units contained in a hemispheric frame by a thin fabric covering stretched over cup shaped cell retainers that have sidewalls of compressible foam. The frame is supported on the wearer's head on plastic foam posts that space the inner ends of compressible bladders from the wearer's head, and ambient air in the bladders compresses at impact, being vented then through openings for gradually absorbing such impact forces. Each bladder is vented into a space between the cup “bottom” and the outer end of a bladder. At least two cell sizes are provided, and some of these are on depending lobes in the frame, for protecting the wearer's ears and neck.